This invention relates to a self-acting locking bolt.
If fairly large furniture doors are only locked in the center of the door, over the course of time they will warp. To remedy this, it is conventional practice to bolt at least one door leaf, the so-called fixed door leaf, to the frame at the top and bottom. In recent times a central locking mechanism using so-called drive rods has also been adopted.